Aftermath
by darkcupid6
Summary: A what if? story of the events in Aftershock pt1. Robin is killed by the huge boulder Terra throws at Robin and a diabolic force brings him back but at what costs? Story gets dark later on.
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Teen Titans but I do own the idea for this what if plot and the Oc later on.

This is a 'what if?' type of story I thought up while watching Aftershock pt 1 and then Spawn. This takes place after Terra beats Raven, Cyborg, Beastboy, and Starfire and Robin has pinned her down since I missed what she and Slade said. Also I know title of the story may be cheesy but eh what can you do?

Chapter 1: The Bargain

Terra was being crushed by Robin's weight as he held her down. His surprise attack on the bike gave him the upper hand he needed to subdue her.

"Do not move."

Terra struggled to break form his grip but she couldn't.

"What's a matter Robin? Feeling lonely since I exterminated all your friends?"

"They were your friends too."

"I don't need any friends."

Terra threw Robin's body off of hers and swung a few blows at him which he blocked and dodged with ease.

"What did we ever do to make you hate us so much?"

Terra stopped and glared at Robin.

"You were born"

Terra charged Robin again but Robin was trying to help Terra not beat her.

"I promised Beastboy I'd give you one last chance and this is it. Look at yourself Terra. Is this really what you wanna be?"

Terra was pissed and used her powers to launch a barrage of rocks at Robin. Robin pulled out his bo-staff and deflected them but more came at him.

"Im just never gonna be good enough for you am I?"

"You don't belong with Slade."

Terra stopped her barrage and looked at the boy wonder with hatred.

"You don't know anything about me."

Robin and Terra exchanged glances before Robin spoke up.

"It doesn't have to be this way Terra. I was Slade's apprentice once. I got out, so can you."

Terra charged at Robin with a speed she never showed before and slammed him into a metal fence.

"I don't need you to save me."

"You can only save yourself.

"I DON'T NEED SAVING!"

Terra jumped back and used her powers to take flight.

"Im not some sad little girl who's waiting to be rescued. I wanted to be this way, I wanted to go with Slade. I wanted to annihilate you and your pathetic friends."

Terra pulled a boulder so large from the ground there was no way Robin could dodge it in time.

"And now, I never want to see your face again."

Terra hurled the boulder at Robin who took off trying to get away from it. Robin saw the shadow getting larger and larger and knew he couldn't get away from it. He saw it flying straight towards him and then he saw nothing. The boulder had smashed him, breaking every bone in his body and literally crushed him like a bug. Robin, leader of the Teen Titans was no more. Terra lowered herself down to the ground and could hear Slade's voice giving her praise for a job well done. But she didn't hear any of it. She just walked over to wear the boulder landed and smiled.

"...One less problem to worry about I guess."

Robin couldn't feel anything. He opened his eyes and saw himself falling through a fiery tunnel. He could see scorched ground near the bottom of the tunnel and then his body hit it. He surprisingly didn't feel any pain. He got up and noticed that he was naked and he had no nothing, not even his mask on. Robin looked around and saw fire, lava, scorched rocks, and the occasional skull. If this was Hell, it only looked partially like it said in the bible and other interpretations. Robin then heard laughter. He quickly turned around and saw two glowing red eyes and large black wings that seemed to make the shadows move with them when they flapped. The creature in general was shrouded in shadows but Robin had a faint idea who it was.

"Lucifer."

The figure smiled and showed off white fangs that looked like they could tear Robin in two.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no dear Robin. I am not Lucifer though most people assume I am."

"Then show yourself and tell me who you are then."

"Very well then...Tim."

Robin paled at hearing his name being uttered by this thing that probably had the strength to kill him with ease. The creature stepped into the area where Robin was and Robin could see it was as human looking as him, if you didn't count the glowing eyes, black horns, tail, and bat wings.

"So who are you or should I just call you demon?"

The man's eyes glowed a blood red color and turned back to normal before speaking.

"First thing's first Timmy boy, get it straight. Anything in Hell is a devil, not a demon, and you can just call me Padre."

"Okay Padre, first thing's first, don't call me Tim or Timmy boy in fact don't call me by my real name at all. Now what do you want?"

Padre smiled and walked around him like he was a piece of meat.

"Well let's make this comfortable for you before I get down to business."

Padre snapped his fingers and Robin was clothed in all black. Nothing fancy just a t-shirt and some jeans but at least he had clothes.

"Thanks, now as you were saying Padre."

"Yes, I have a proposition for you and before you say no hear me out."

"...Alright."

"Now I know how you died since well I know everything about humans and their earthly affairs and I was wondering if you'd like to go back to Earth. You know maybe get some revenge, be with the girl you love, have a scotch you know the whole nine yards."

"What would it cost?"

"Your soul!...haha nah just playing. All I ask is that you go and live your life and get your revenge on Slade and his little toy."

"That's all? Just revenge on those two? I find that hard to believe coming from a spawn of Hell."

"Hey I used to be an angel before I got here okay? And unlike demons, we devils keep our ends of the bargains, as long as you keep yours."

"Okay so I just get my revenge on Slade and Terra how? And what would I get for this?"

"Just make them pay for your death with their lives by making them suffer a very painful, horrible, agonizing, slow death which then we take over and get their souls. You win, we win, everyone wins, and for this you get your life back and get to be with your friends, the woman you love, you know go party one night and have a drunken grope fest in the back of the T-car where then we get little Robin jr. Satisfied?"

"Wow that was fast and your very blunt, you know this right? And I have to kill them?"

"Yes I know I am and I love it. Wouldn't you want to kill them after all they've done to you and your friends? I've read your thoughts, you've thought about it oh so many times and I have to admit im impressed. You make psychopaths seem normal which I find rather funny."

Robin death glared Padre but he just looked away and made a glass of scotch appear out of thin air. He drank from it and looked at Robin waiting for him to say something.

"I get to come back to Earth right? No strings attached other than the revenge thing?"

"Do I have to repeat my whole drunken grope fest speech again? Didn't think so. Scotch? Or would you like a smoke and a pancake?"

"Say what?"

"Sorry, you mortals come up with the funniest things. Anyway let me get the contract."

Padre moved his hand as if to do a magic trick and a parchment sheet and pen appeared.

"Here sign on ze dotted line."

"There's nothing written on this."

"When you sign it just takes everything we've said since you got here and prints that on the contract. The signature is just there to make sure you understand the bargain. You go and get your revenge and when you do you can live happily ever after with your friends. Also that I'll be checking up on you, sometimes on a regular basis, sometimes not to check your progress."

"What progress?"

"What you think Hell is gonna zap you back to life and your not gonna have any side effects? This is necroplasmic energy son, good shit, expensive too so it's gonna change you."

"How much will I be changed?"

"I don't know that, duh! That's why I have to check up on you to see how much you'll change over the course of two years."

"Two years!"

Padre drank his scotch again before continuing.

"Maybe less, depends on the person."

"Okay so I sign and that's it?"

"No you sign, we shake hands and then that's it."

"Alright."

Robin signed his real name down since this was Hell and no one probably knew who he was and then gave the contract back to Padre.

"Alrighty then! Okay then now here comes the part I hate the most, I have to ask you this really big ass question and whether you answer yes or no decides what happens."

"Um okay go ahead shoot."

"Okay then, Robin do you, man I hate this you think after a couple thousand years they'd change it around just a bit. But anyway. Robin do you accept the bargain that has been given to you by the devil Xzs'lanthgxxs'othos and if you accept will you help fight against any demonic incursion upon Hell and/or Earth and if need be against any celestial incursion that might occur as well?...told you it was a long ass question."

"...Yeah I guess it was. Yes I accept the bargain and yes I will help face any demonic incursion upon Hell and/or Earth and, if need be any Celestial incursion that might occur as well."

"Okay then its all set just the shake on it is left."

"One last question before we shake on it. What's a celestial?"

"Basically a big word for angel."

"Ah thought so. Well let's shake."

"Alrighty I'll see you in a year."

"What?"

But before Robin could ask what Padre meant he took Robin's hand and Robin could see a sickly green aura surround their hands. Robin started feeling tired and soon his eyes were getting heavy and he then lost consciousness. Padre looked at the unconscious form of Robin, finished his scotch and walked away.

"See you in a year kiddo."


	2. Awakening

I don't own Teen Titans just Padre.

Sorry for taking so long had to take a break and figure out where my stories will go from here. So anyway here is your update so enjoy.

Chapter 2: Awakening

Robin awoke as if from a bad dream. He remembered being killed by Terra and going to hell where he met a devil who gave him his life back. His body felt as if he got hit by a semi truck and that was not far from the truth. Robin picked himself up but fell to his knees as a wave of nausea and pain hit him. His body glowed green and his skin bubbled then finally stopped.

"What...the hell...was that?"

"Oh that was just the necroplasmic energy rebuilding your body."

Robin turned around and saw someone leaning on a rafter. They were drinking from a glass and had a long tail hanging below them swinging from left to right. Robin instantly knew who it was.

"What are you doing here Padre?"

"Im glad you remember me bird boy and im doing my job that's what im doing."

Robin sat down and rested his head against a brick wall. His body still ached and he didn't want to put too much stress on it.

'So it wasn't a dream. I really did die and go to hell.'

"Yes you did but I brought you back remember? Scotch?"

Robin looked at the devil sitting right next to him and took the drink from his hand and gulped it all down causing him to cough and hack.

"Woah take it easy there kid, you gotta sip when drinking scotch not chug...and before you ask yes I did read your mind."

"Thanks for the advice and I don't appreciate that much."

"Like you have a choice in the matter. Come on, let's go party."

Padre got up and extended his arm out for Robin to grab. Robin took his hand and was pulled up faster than he could blink.

"I'm not much for parties."

"Yeah I could see that when I watched your human life. Too busy worrying about Slade and looking at a certain girl's ass."

Robin shot Padre a glare but Padre just laughed it off.

"What? Think I didn't notice you staring at her? And you worried yourself to death about Slade...oops I made a funny."

Robin was silent before he started walking out of the construction site. Padre walked next to Robin and occasionally whistled a tune.

"So where are we going Padre?"

"Exactly where I said, to go party."

"I meant party where?"

"You'll see..."

Padre led Robin to a limo and opened the door letting him in. As soon as Padre got in and shut the door they were off. Robin stared out the window trying to see if anything changed while he was dead. Speaking of him being dead how long was he dead?

"Padre, just how long was I dead?"

"About a year give or take a day. Not that long really since not much has changed. Well, we're here."

"Here?"

Robin could see the line of people in front of the building but no sign or anything to say what the building was for. Padre grabbed the boy wonder and dragged him towards the entrance. The bouncer unhooked the velvet rope and let them in much to the disappointment of the line of people. Neon colored lights flooded the room and hard throbbing bass filled Robin's ears. Robin could see that no one in the club was human. All were spawn of hell or too ignorant to see the truth. Several women he could see were staring at him with hunger and he could see that their eyes would glow or they had horns or tails. Padre pulled him close and whispered to him.

"Erinyes, don't wanna mess with those girls...yet. Your too weak at the moment."

"Got it."

"Wanna drink or do you just wanna party?"

"I think I'll get a drink first."

"Alright then let's go."

They strode over to the bar all the while Robin tried to keep clear of the girls continuos pulling and petting. At the bar was a tall lean man who Robin could see was glowing with a blue aura. The bartender introduced himself as Johnny.

"Hey Padre, what can I get you? Scotch on the rocks as usual?"

"You know me well Nny, yeah I'll have that and get me something for the kid, something that'll put hair on his chest."

"You got it."

Robin turned in his stool seat and looked at the patrons of the club. Most of the female dancers were hellspawn, in fact almost everyone there was a hellspawn. The song ended and the lights went to normal. Everyone went off to do their separate thing. A female walked up to Robin and began talking with him. The conversation was normal until she started rubbing on his thigh near his crotch. When padre came with the drinks she backed away and just seemed to vanish.

"I told you to watch yourself, your not strong enough yet to take any of these women on."

"I'll remember that later. What did you get me?"

"It's called Abyssal kicker but I call it Hot Damn!"

"Eloquent. Oh well might as well enjoy it."

Robin chugged his drink and as soon as he swallowed he felt a burning sensation starting from his throat going down to his stomach. He couldn't ask for water as Padre dragged him out of the club and into the limo again. Robin searched all the compartments for anything to cool his throat. He found a bucket of ice and swallowed it all down.

"That hot huh?"

"You...have...no idea."

Padre burst into laughter but was silenced when Robin's skin began glowing again.

"My body feels like it's gonna explode."

"Like I said before dingus, that's just the necroplasma rebuilding your body. Dead people rot you know. Speaking of dead and rotting things, wanna go see your body?"

Robin looked at Padre and shook his head. He didn't want to see what Terra did to him but when he found her he would make her pay.

"The pain should only last for a day so quit whining. You wanna go see your friends?"

Robin nodded his head slowly but then shook it.

"I'll wait till the pain stops first."

"Alrighty then. Well anything you wanna know? I mean you were dead for a year."

"What happened after I died?"

"Oh you know Slade tried to take over the city only to be repulsed by your friends at great cost. They rebuilt everything and have been defending the city quite nicely and even got a new member, Kurt I think his name was. Well Starfire still has yet to get over your death though to everyone else she looks normal. Cyborg misses you since he beats Beastboy regularly in video games, Raven is well...Raven, and Beastboy is still moping over your death and Terra's betrayal. Anything else?"

"No that's enough, where's Slade?"

"Somewhere waiting for your friends to let their guard down and having 'fun' with his new apprentice."

"...that's sick."

"Hey she's 18 man."

"Really? I thought she was like 14-15 since she was so small and skinny."

"Yeah I know. Also if and when we do go to see your friends keep clear of Raven."

"Might I ask why?"

"Sure you might so go ahead."

"You're a real smart ass, you know that right?"

"Yes I am and im damn proud of it."

"Okay now why do I have to stay clear of Raven?"

"What is Raven?"

"A half-demon."

"And what do devils hate and vice versa?"

"Okay I get it, demons and devils don't get along. Still she's my friend though."

"I know she is but for now just keep your distance, let her demonic blood know there's no beef between you two okay?"

"Alright, what about Starfire?"

"Obviously she'll be happy to see you're alive...sort of and will wanna fuck your brains out. You know if you think about it that would be considered necrophilia."

"...no comment."

"Well we're here now go see your friends."

"But...but I said.."

"No, no buts now go and see them, give them happiness."

"Alright im going."

Robin got out and walked towards the Titans Tower his mind filled with different versions of what will happen when they see him. Padre watched his ward walk away and smiled.

"Well this is gonna be your first test on whether you deserve what I've given you. Don't fail me kid, dead people can still die you know."

With that Padre rolled up the window and was gone.


	3. Reunion

I don't own squat.

Chapter 3: Reunion

Robin trudged his way over a bridge to the Titans tower. The sky was dark with clouds and the rain just kept on coming. Robin shoved his hands in the hoodie pocket to keep them warm and felt something. He pulled the items out and saw his mask and a note. He looked at the mask before opening the note and reading it.

'Dear Bird boy,

I guess you finally found the mask, took you long enough. Well I figured since your friends never saw you without the mask it would easier for them to recognize you, also you were bitching about it in hell so I figured I'd do something to get you to stop complaining. Well I'll be back later to check up on you and remember, stay away from Raven for awhile until you feel she can control herself. Okay buddy just wanted to give you this. Enjoy and later I'll teach you some new tricks. Caoi'

Robin folded the note and put it back in the pocket before putting his mask back on. It felt good to be back in the mask after so long. He looked at the tower and saw the dark T shape getting bigger and bigger the closer he got. He wondered if any of them would recognize him and who the new guy Kurt was. He stopped in front of the door and saw a retinal scanner which Cyborg must have placed in while he was gone. He looked at the door and noticed it was still the same doors they had when he was alive.

"What better way to test out my new strength then on the door?"

Robin rubbed his hands together and grabbed as much of each door side as he could and pulled. He could feel his arms weren't as strong as they should be but the doors were opening slowly. After he got it about two inches open something inside Robin snapped. He could feel his muscles pulsing with power, his mind become sharper, and his senses become more fine tuned.

'I think the necroplasma finally fixed everything. Now to test it out."

Robin pulled and the door panels come off they're hinges. Robin looked in amazement at the two panels in his hands which if he were normal would've been almost impossible to lift up but he was no longer normal or human for that matter. He flung the door panels and stepped and immediately after he did the alarm went off. The computer kept screeching intruder alert warning, warning, intruder at the front door over and over again. Robin walked in and leaned against a wall for support. He would just wait for his friends to come down. He didn't have to wait long as a black hole opened in the floor and the five members of the Teen Titans were already prepared to fight. Robin looked at them though because of his hood they couldn't see his face. Cyborg had his cannon aimed at the intruder, while Starfire had her star bolts ready. Beastboy was waiting to transform while Raven couldn't seem to stop shaking for some odd reason. Robin's eyes fell upon the new guy Kurt. He didn't seem like much. He looked like an older version of Aqualad but with two large feathered wings on his back. He held a large sword at his side and stood ready to swipe at Robin if he charged them. Robin couldn't help but feel anger and hatred towards both Kurt and Raven. He saw visions of chained angels falling from heaven into the pits of hell and colossal battlefields littered with the bodies of both demons and devils. Robin remembered what little Padre said about the three races ancient rivalries and calmed himself though he couldn't stop his eyes from glowing red when his gaze met theirs. Cyborg stepped up trying to break the silence.

"Alright man just who are you and what are you doing here?"

Robin looked at Cyborg and smiled though his hood prevented his face and the smile from being seen.

"Why Cyborg you don't remember me?"

Robin couldn't believe how dark his voice had become. He sounded like Batman which creeped him out. Obviously Cyborg couldn't tell who it was.

"Sorry don't know you or I'd recognize your voice."

Raven's whole body was shaking, not with fear or excitement but with anger. She couldn't help but feel her demonic blood boil at the sight of this strange intruder. Raven was trying her hardest to stay in control as she did not want to let her fiendish heritage control her. She also was trying not to attack Kurt as well. Ever since he joined the Titans him and her have been at each other's throats. She didn't know why but she didn't like Kurt and the same went for the intruder.

"How can you not remember me Cyborg? Remember how we used to fight together side by side, how you used to argue with Beastboy over if real meat was better than tofu, how I used to beat you in video games. Come on think it's not that hard."

"Look whoever you are I don't know you alright! Now leave or ima put you in a world of pain."

"You don't know the meaning of pain..."

Cyborg fired on Robin but Robin dodged each shot, moving like a blur. He didn't know how he was doing it but he was moving like The Flash. He dodged the star bolts that Starfire launched and the random items Raven launched at him. After the little barrage ended. Robin looked at his former companions and watched as Beastboy turned into a rhino and charged him. The horn pierced Robin's torso like a knife through butter and Robin tried desperately to pull himself loose. Robin then felt the skin on his back splitting. Two great bat like wings ripped from his back causing Robin to cry out in pain. The wings flapped once to get rid of the blood and filth on them then again and again until Robin was propelled off Beastboy's horn and several feet away. The rest of the Titans ran outside to join the fight. The intruder now was lying on the ground with a huge hole in his stomach from Beastboy's horn. Two large bat wings flapped around him as if they had a life of their own and the hole was glowing with an eerie green light. The intruder got up and dusted himself off as if he didn't have a cannonball sized hole in his stomach. Robin stared at the hole and saw it slowly start to close up, the blood the poured out now flowed back in as the wound was sealing itself. Soon Robin was staring and poking at his stomach which now had no wound or hole, not even a scar.

"Damn, Padre was right, this is good stuff."

Beastboy and the others were staring in shock at the sight before them, though Kurt looked as if he had seen this before.

"Dudes! Did you just see what I saw!"

"I believe we did Beastboy and I truly wish we hadn't."

The Titans looked at their opponent and watched as his eyes glowed green from the darkness of his hood. He started walking over to them slowly, taking his time. When he was about eight feet away he stopped and lowered his hood.

"Now do you remember me?"

The look of shock was worse now especially for Beastboy who realized he just gutted his former leader and friend who he thought was dead. Starfire rubbed her eyes just to make sure she was not dreaming and everyone except Kurt followed her example.

"Robin? Is it really you?"

"Yeah Starfire it's me."

"ROBIN!"

Starfire flew over to Robin and hugged him so tightly he would've been crushed if he were human. Then Starfire noticed his wings and backed away from him trying to make it look like she was letting everyone else get a turn. Robin's new look frightened Starfire though she didn't show it. Raven stayed back and Cyborg and Beastboy both went up to play 20 questions with Robin. She wouldn't say it but she missed Robin and was glad to have him back though she wasn't quite sure of this "new" Robin that had shown up. Kurt stayed back not wanting to have anything to do with Robin. He could deal with a half-demon but a full blown devil too! Even if he is weak at the moment he still had his experience from when he was human and from what Kurt saw Robin was no pushover as a human. Robin suggested they go inside so he could explain everything and the group followed in though Kurt said he had to take care of business elsewhere and flew off. Raven was the last one to enter the tower and she looked at a building on the other side of the bridge thinking she sensed someone there as powerful as her father if not more powerful. She shrugged it off and went inside turning on the extra set of doors Cyborg installed.

"Friend Raven are you coming?"

"Yeah Star im coming."

Padre sat on a building opposite the tower watching the whole ordeal. He was pleased that the necroplasma had fixed Robin's body so quickly but wondered how he got his wings so quickly unless he was acting on pure instinct.

"I'll have to teach him after this next ordeal. I hope your in the mood for revenge Robin because you're about to get it."


	4. Round 1

I own nothing you hear! Nothing!

Chapter 4: Round 1

Robin couldn't have been happier. He was in the Tower living room sitting and talking with his friends. He had so much to catch up on but he didn't worry as he had all the time in the world. The Titans each took turns telling stories about the past year before Raven asked a question of her own.

"Robin what was hell like?"

The group fell silent as Robin fought with himself on if he should tell them. Then he remembered Padre and his..."uniqueness".

"It was weird to say the least, and how did you know I went to hell?"

"You look like a bat out of it dude. No pun intended."

"Yeah after Terra killed me I landed in hell...literally."

Robin rubbed his chest in memory of the pain of hitting the ground.

"Then what happened man?"

"Well Cyborg I met someone who gave me a deal to come back. Don't know his real name but he said to just call him Padre. You'll meet him eventually since he has to check up on me."

"He's not Satan is he?"

"No he told me that when I met him and made that mistake."

"So you come back but what's your part in the deal?"

"I make Terra and Slade pay..."

"Robin your wings, can you make them dissapear?"

"I don't know Star I'll have to ask Padre when I see him."

Robin felt a surge of pain flow through his head and vision of Terra before she killed him flashed in his mind. He knew what it meant, it meant she was coming. Robin stood up and walked to the door.

"I have to go guys."

"What? Why dude? You just got here!"

"Terra is on her way here and I have to pay my end of the deal."

"We're coming with you man."

"No Cyborg you cant. I wont let her hurt you guys again, besides this is personal."

"Robin wait!"

But Robin opened the door and left the other Titans got up to run after him but before they reached the door a red glowing spiked gate erupted from the floor in front of it blocking their path. Raven walked up to the gate and touched it only to have her finger shocked with tiny red lightning.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you halfling."

The group looked up and saw a tall tanned man with a goatee and a long red tail sitting in mid air looking at them smiling.

"And who the hell are you?"

The man floated down and walked over to them before bowing.

"Not giving out my real name but you can call me Padre."

"So you're the guy Robin was talking about."

"That I am robo-cop."

"Not funny."

"Oh I thought it was. Let's see. Your Starfire, your Beastboy, I know robo-cop here is Cyborg, and you must be the infamous Raven."

"Charmed im sure. Now why won't you let us help our friend?"

"Simple, you help him he goes back to Hell."

"What!"

The whole group looked pissed at Padre and began to argue with him. He just looked at his nails and cleared his throat to get their attention.

"You guys done now? Good. Now let me explain."

"We don't take kindly to threats pal."

"Oh that wasn't a threat Cyborg. It states clearly in Robin's contract he is the one who has to get revenge, not you, not the halfling, him. If you help him then his contract is considered breached and he gets a one way ticket back to Hell. Simple like I said."

"But dude we can't even go to watch?"

"No because one of you will try to step in. I know what you guys plan before you even plan it."

"But um Padre, if you could tell us exactly what Robin's contract states we would be most grateful so we do not unknowingly breach it and send him back."

"Nice plan Starfire but im not that stupid. You don't live for a dozen millennia and not learn a thing or two. So just quit whining and relax Robin will be just fine."

Padre walked over to the couch and plopped himself down before grabbing the remote and turning on the t.v. The others joined him except for Raven and Starfire who just stood there and looked at their new guest with suspicion and anger.

"Hey halfling! Green eyes! You gonna watcha movie with us or not?"

"Im going to go meditate Starfire you can go ahead."

"Alright Raven."

Raven walked off to her room and was followed by Padre. Padre wanted to mess with the half-demon a bit and have some fun before Robin got back. Raven walked in her room and immediately began to meditate. She could feel Padre's presence in the room and ignored him continuing her chanting though it was hard to concentrate when a voice in the back of your head keeps bugging you.

"Okay Padre what do you want?"

Laughter was Raven's answer. Raven began to get annoyed. Acreature like himwas one thing but an immatureversion was another. She ignored it and went back to her meditation. The laughter started up again and now Raven was pissed. She looked everywhere for the man doing the laughter and found him floating in the air reading her journal.

"Ooh Raven's got some kinky fantasies about her and Robin...Wow now that, is hot."

"You have five seconds to give me my journal and get out."

"Ooh here's another one. Naughty, naughty girl Raven."

"5"

"Your just mad because the boy you had a crush on came back as your racial enemy and you dont know how to handle it."

Raven's body stopped. Padre hit the nail on the head so to speak. Raven did have a crush on Robin but she was sure he and Starfire were together so she never did make any advances but now he was back. She could feel Padre appear behind her and whisper into her ear.

"You know Robin's checked you out several times but he thought you wouldn't want him. Oh if you could see the things I saw in his mind. You think your kinky, your nothing compared to him."

Padre vanished with his laughter filling the room leaving Raven on the floor to absorb what had been said.

Padre appeared on the tower rooftop and looked to where Robin had walked.

"Ah found him, now to help him before he throws my plan into whack."

Padre's back opened and two red bat wings opened up and lifted him off the ground. In no time he was in the air and near Robin who was walking towards Terra who was walking towards the tower slowly. Each were about a mile away from the other so Padre had time to give a pointer or two before he went back to tease Raven some more.

"Hey bird boy!"

Robin stopped and looked as his "guardian" descended before him.

"What?"

"I got some tips for you before you face Terra."

"Like what?"

Padre reached up and ripped the mask from Robin's face exposing his now green glowing eyes.

"That for one smart ass. She doesn't know what you look like so don't worryand close your wings around you like a cloak. Don't want to alert Slade about your new look yet. After this battle im gonna have a few friends of mine teach you some tricks. Also be careful dude, dead people can still die you know and Terra isn't a push over."

"I know that and thanks for the advice and help. Now, can I get my mask back?"

"Hell no, I told you no mask. Besides your pretty blue eyes are glowing green so she cant even see your eyes. Well she'll be here in a few minutes so I gotta go. Remember no mercy and well have fun! And don't get squished again dammit. Gave enough necroplasma to kill a bull elephant. Don't need to give more."

"Alright, alright I'll make sure I get it right."

"Good now if you'll excuse me Im gonna tease your secret admirer some more. Ciao!"

Robin watched his guardian flew off and could feel the pulsingin his soul grow bigger and bigger letting him know that Terra was getting closer. Robin looked and noticed he had not weapons other than his hands and feet which were good but not really enough. Robin could see Terra's outline and saw her body and face come into clear view. If she had still been a titan he probably would've gone after her. She seemed to have grown in the past year. She filled out everywhere and her hair was still as long as ever. Her hair was still blonde with black stripes dyed in and her uniform changed. It looked like what Robin wore when he was with Slade and seeing her uniform made him wonder what he could do with some of the stuff back at the tower. Terra stopped in front of Robin and stared him down. Blue eyes met with glowing red eyes as Robin's "cloak" flapped in the wind.

"Nice to see you again Terra."

"Do I know you?"

"Im sure you do, it was about one year ago in this exactspot actually. You and I fought and you killed me...and im back to return the favor bitch."

"Sorry don't know you asswipe but I'll be sure to send you to Hell once more."

Terra used her powers to pull loose a boulder half the size of the one she used to kill him with and flung it at him. Robin was ready and punched the incoming projectile. Rock shards scattered and Terra looked bored. Then she saw the red glow of her opponent's eyes dimmer and she realized who he was. Her face paled and she backed away as if she saw a ghost which is close enough in Robin's case.

"No, no it..it can't be."

"Oh yourecognize me now? Well im back and you and Slade are both gonna die. You sent me to Hell Terra! I try to help you and what do you do? You fight me, slam a two ton boulder on me and send me to Hell in a handbasket! Go and tell your boss Slade im coming for him. This is the only reason you get to live for now Terra. Next time there will be no mercy. I will kill you and make you suffer 1000 times more than I did...now go before I change my mind."

Terra pulled a boulder out of the ground and slammed it into the ground kicking up huge amounts of sand covering the area in a thick smoke screen. When the sand cleared Terra was no where to be found and Robin turned around and started walking back to the tower. Meanwhile Padre was watching the incidentfrom the sky.

"Oh come on! That was the weakest fight ever! I've seen old ladies fight better than that, at least they beat each other with canes! Man I was hoping to see some good slaughter and gore but nope I get the crappy soft core stuff like on Cinemax. What a gyp. Oh well now I know he needs help. Gotta call in the heavy duty guys."

With that Padre flew off towards Jump City. Meanwhile in Slade's lair Terra was kneeling in front of a pissed off Slade.

"Terra, why are the Titans still alive?...Answer me!"

"I saw something that made me come back."

"What did you see?"

"A ghost."

"Ghosts don't exist Terra, you know that."

"Well then how do you explain someone I killed a year ago coming back from the dead?"

"Who came back?"

"...Robin."

Slade picked up Terra by the throat and slammed her against a wall.

"Now you listen to me Terra. Robin is dead and you killed him remember? Now I don't want to hear his name ever again. Next time you will destroy the Titans ghost or no ghost understand?"

Terra couldn't breath so she nodded her head as much as she could. Slade dropped her and left the room leaving a panting Terra sitting against a wall.

"Slade is right. Robin's dead, I killed him. There's...there's no such thing as coming back from the dead. Next time the Titans are dead."


	5. Seven Deadly Sins

Robin landed on the Tower roof just a few minutes before his "guardian" did. His mind was full of ideas not just of a new look but how to make Terra suffer. Padre landed behind him and brushed himself off looking at his ward.

"I know you were watching Padre. What do you want to tell me now?"

"Simple, you need help controlling those new powers of yours and i know just the people to help."

Rain soon began to drop on the roof, first only a couple drops before all coming down.

"Come lets go inside. I'm freezing my ass off here."

The tower was quiet as the duo walked in. All the Titans were sitting around in the living area talking but went silent when the two hellspawn appeared.

"What is this a morgue? Sheesh dead people are more fun...no offense Robin."

"None taken Padre. So what's up guys?"

"Nothing just wondering what happened to Terra."

"Wuss boy here didn't even face her. Oh well just means you'll have to go train with my friends."

"and just who are your friends Padre?"

"Just seven very old friends who i met whe..."

"They're the seven deadly sins."

Raven walked into the living area and walked over to the kitchen for her tea, which Padre was in front of.

"Ah the vampire awakens."

Raven stopped in front of Padre and did a fake hiss just to amuse him, and so he'd leave her alone.  
"Well who or should i say what are the seven sins?"

"Well Robby boy i thought you'd never ask. They are.."

"Lust, Sloth, Wrath, Greed, Gluttony, Pride, and Envy."

Padre glared at Raven before clapping.

"Wow the little anti-social studies religion."

"It's amazing what you learn when you read Padre."

"I bet it is halfling"

"Brimstone breather!"

"Abyssal wench!"

"Flaming asshole!"

"Oh now that one hurt, did you just make that one up or did Robin help you?" Padre said with an emphasis on Robin.

Raven looked at Padre and then at Robin who put his hands up in defense to show he was not part of the argument. Raven growled before leaving her tea still boiling in it's pot.

"Now if you guys will excuse me im going to go.."

"Sit Padre."

"What was that Robin?"

"I said sit. I'll go talk to Raven."

Padre crossed his arms and looked like a little kid who got his toy taken away.

"Fine go before i change my mind. But later i gotta send you to go train!"  
"Alright!"

Meanwhile in Raven's room she was fuming ready to kick Padre's ass if he showed up at all.

"The nerve of that god damn hellspawn! and Robin as well! If he didn't come back i wouldn't have these problems with my emotions. Everything would be simple and i...i wouldn't have to be in love and get hurt again."

Raven jerked her head up when she heard tapping at her door.

"Who's there?"

"It's me Robin."

Against Raven's better judgement she opened the door and let him in. Robin had never been in Raven's room and was amazed at the simplicity. he was too caught up in all her stuff when he heard her clear her voice to get his attention.

"who what oh sorry."

"It's okay. Now why are you here?"

"Well i wanted to apologize for Padre's behavior."

"It's alright Robin he's just an ass."

"I know but still."

"Well is that it?"

"Oh yeah that's all, I guess i'll see you later."

"Yeah i guess."

Robin turned to leave and all the while Raven couldnt help but sneak a peek at his ass. She turned to get her journal out of her drawers but unknown to her Robin turned around and saw her bent over. His eyes glowed red and something in his mind whispered to him to make Raven his because Robin had feelings for Raven and he could sense she had feelings as well. Robin licked his lips but shook his head to get rid of the voices and so he could leave. After he closed her door he went to his room and laid down on the bed wondering just what happened. Before he could think any further on the matter he felt that tickle on the back of his neck telling him Padre was there.

"What?"

"It's time for training young one."

"Okay so let's go. Show me these seven sins."

"Oh no my boy, you don't get off that easy. You have to go find them and pass their tests and they're all in the city so don't worry. You'll know them when you see them."

"Okay...alright so i guess im off to the city. You coming?"

"...Not no, but hell no!"

"Alright alright geez."

And with that Robin opened his door and left to find the first of the seven sins.

Okay finally an update! well now the next seven chapters will be Robin and the sins and i know this was probably not the best but hey what can you do?


	6. Seven Sins saga: Lust

Robin descended from the sky onto the streets of Jump City. Normally people would freak out at seeing a boy with large bat wings and horns but in Jump City meta-humans were the norm so nobody gave notice. Robin looked around and could no one but the occasional drunk staggering out of a bar or the dating couple. He closed his eyes and tried to see what he could sense but in this part of the city there were no hellspawn at all.

"Now if i were lust where would i be?"

Robin thought hard before the answer hit him. He slapped his forhead and shook his head.

"Of course why didn't i think of that before! The red light district downtown is where i should be looking. If i remember correct its south-west of where im at. Okay time to fly."

Robin unfolded his wings and took off. Along the way he could sense not just hellspawn but demons as well. But for some reason none of them seemed hostile toward each other. Robin saw an empty alley way and decided to land there. The alley was wet, cold and smelled of sex, drugs, and other smells Robin couldnt tell. He could see demons and devils seemingly co-existing if only because here they didn't need to fight. Robin walked along the sidewalk keeping his eyes open for any signs to Lust's location. Robin passed prostitues, pimps, drug-addicts, and the rare cop. After almost an hour Robin decided to rest to clear his head. He could sense someone behind him but he gave them no mind. He sighed and looked up at the stars wondering what to do next. From out of the alley way came a asian woman dressed in a small red dress and stilleto pumps. She looked at Robin from behind and licked her fangs with an abnormally long tongue. She crept up behind Robin with silence that no training could ever achieve and draped her arms around his neck. Robin stiffened at her touch before calming down as her tongue went along the length of his ear. Robin would've normally gotten out of her hold but for some reason he felt relaxed and safe. He could feel her large horns against his head and her soft breats against his back. Nothing was said between the two as the vixen continued to "torture" Robin. Robin could feel her breath on his neck and ear and was rock hard.

"Mmm nice package you got for me loverboy."  
She licked his ear rim before sucking on it causing Robin to moan. She only stopped to whisper dirty talk into his ear. Before nibbling on his neck. She pulled her head away from his neck to whisper to him again.

"Mmm you taste good. Normally i wouldn't do this at all but your an exception. "

Robin finally managed to speak after almost losing his will.

"Who are you? Are you lust?"

"Im lust, desire, and passion all in one. But my real name is Candi."

She released him only to spin around to his front. She sized him up before licking her lips like he was a meal.

"Hmm i was right, you are hot."

"You never answered my question Candi. Are you lust?"

"No baby im not lust but i know her."

She pulled out a card and gave it to him along with a folded piece of paper.

"The card is Lust's address and phone number while the paper is my number. Give me a call next time you're around loverboy and maybe we can pick up where we left off."

She started dragging her finger across his chest before pulling him into a hot tongue kiss. She released him to breathe and grabbed his still hard crotch before walking behind him.

"Bye loverboy."

Robin turned around only to find Candi gone. Robin looked at the card and held onto it while he checked the paper. Inside was as she said Candi's number and a lipstick print. Robin put the paper in his pocket knowing to save it for later. He pulled out the card and walked to find the closest phone booth.

To be continued...  
Okay got pt 1 done! yay im happy now. So now that i can update on a regular basis (hopefully) you'll see more of the stories you guys like so much. Well im going to bed now so enjoy this latest chapter and I'll see you soon.


	7. Seven Sins saga: Lust pt 2

Sorry for the shortness of last chapter I was going more for detail than length but that will be fixed. As always thanks for being patient with me. To who it may concern: my other story Eternal Monster will be "postponed" until I can think of what to do next. Thanks for your co-operation. Now...on to the story!

A/N: For the moment lets focus on someone other than Robin.

Kurt landed in front of a large cathedral and crossed himself before going in. Luckily for him no one but the priest was there. He walked over to the kneeling man and watched as he prayed silently thanking his superiors for the help this man gave him. He sat down next to the priest and waited for him to finish his prayer. The priest had sensed the celestial before he even walked in. His job was to give Kurt orders from his superiors and advice and if need be protect him with his life. The priest stopped praying but never opened his eyes nor got out of position.

"What is it master?"

"Forgive me for intruding father and please don't call me master you know I hate that."

"I don't mind the intrusion at all Kurt and I'll try not to call you master anymore."

"Thanks, I need some help."

The priest opened his eyes and pulled himself up looking at the young man before him.

"Now what could you need my help with?"

"I got another problem with the Titans and I need to speak with General Valthi at once."

"Ah I see well let me see if I can reach him, hopefully he's not in battle."

"Lets hope not father."

The priest once again kneeled down and assumed the position. He closed his eyes and began chanting in what sounded like Latin and an even more ancient language. Light began to surround him as he began to chant louder and louder. Soon echoes could be heard and the light that surrounded the priest began to be absorbed by his body. Just as soon as the ritual had started it was over. The priest stood up not as a human but as a giant angel with gleaming white wings, silvery skin and brilliant topaz eyes. He looked down at Kurt and spoke with a deep voice that demanded attention.

"What is it Kurthius?"

Kurt dropped to one knee and bowed his head before even looking at the giant before him.

"Sir there has been a problem with the Titan mission."

Valthi arched an eyebrow at the mentioning of the mission that he personally gave to Kurt. What sort of problem would require Kurt to call him to the mortal world?

"What sort of problem?"

"It's Robin he's come back...as a hellspawn."

"WHAT!" The whole cathedral shook at his outburst but Valthi quickly calmed himself down.

"Explain Kurthius!"

"I don't know sir he just showed up at the tower two days ago. Seems like someone brought him back to life. You think the Morning Star was responsible?"

"Don't ever call him that Kurthius. He lost that title when he went against God and was sent to hell, and yes I do think it was he that brought Robin back. No matter, Robin was a good soul as a mortal so we shouldn't worry about him turning evil. Just keep your eyes on him in case he turns, remember Devils are known deceivers. Also your new mission is to make sure Robin and the half-breed don't mate. Understand?"

"Yes sir. Thank you for seeing me sir I'll tell the priest to report everything that happens."

"Good, may the light guide you and God protect you."

"And the same to you sir."

Valthi closed his eyes and beams of light shot from his body until only the priest was left standing.

"Do you need anything else my lord?"

"...Get me the biggest silver cross you can find."

Robin looked at the mansion before him. It looked like something out of a horror movie. He could see the gargoyles on the walls and roof were not just for decoration and wondered if he could get some for the tower. He spotted an intercom and pressed the button. An beautiful, seductive voice answered.

"Yes?"

"Hi is this where Lust is?"

"Yes it is sugar, how can I help you?"

"My name is Robin, I was sent by Padre and I was hopin..."

Robin never got to finish as the gates opened for him. He could smell that the gargoyles on the roof were not statues and reminded himself to ask for some. He looked at the door knocker which looked like two lovers in carnal embrace. Robin grabbed the knocker and hit the door three times. What answered the door was an unearthly beautiful woman obviously diabolic but she made Robin want to drop down to his knees and give himself to her. But his will-power wouldn't let him.

"Are you Lust?"

"No I'm her bodyguard. Follow me."

'Damn, If that's her bodyguard I wonder what Lust herself looks like.' Robin thought.

They continued walking until they came to two large doors. The door knobs were gold and so was the plating on the door which depicted various versions of sex.

"You have to take a test to actually meet Lust. If you pass you meet her if not then your stuck here for a long, long time. So choose a door and step on in."

Robin looked at the two doors and could read the words temptation on the left door and desire on the right. Now all he had to do was decide which door to go through.

To be continued...

Okay he is where you get to influence the story! Which door does he take? Door #1 Temptation? Or Door #2 Desire? You decide!


	8. Seven Sins saga: Lust pt 3

Robin looked at the two doors and decided that he had what he wanted so he could desire nothing more so he would choose the second door.

"I'll take door number two if you don't mind." He said coldly while walking towards the gold plated door.

"Sure go right ahead, I just hope you can handle it."

Robin opened the door and looked back at the bodyguard with a cocky smirk on his face.

"You'd be surprised what I can handle."

Robin stepped through the door and was surprised when it slammed behind him. The room was dimly lit by candles and smelled of perfume and various spices. A tingle went down Robin's spine as he sensed another presence in the room. His eyes immediately adjusted to the dim lighting and he could see a woman with small horns protruding from her forehead, a long thin black tail, and tiny vestigial bat wings lying on her side licking her lips at the boy wonder. Robin could see images in his mind of everything he ever wanted.

"So I take it you're my test?"

The strikingly beautiful woman slowly got up and walked seductively over to where Robin stood. He licked his lips at the thoughts running through his head and at the creature walking towards him.

"Yes I am stud. Im here to see how long you can hold off against your desires."

"So If I give in to my desires I fail?"

"Sort of, it depends on how long it takes you to give in. If you give in too easily then you fail but if you can "entertain" me for awhile I just might let you pass."

"And if I fail?"

"Then your stuck here until I decide im done with you."

"Alright then test me."

"I already am, and from the looks of your lips and uh "friend" your already giving in."

The woman rubbed up on Robin before grabbing his hand and dragging him to the bed. She pushed him onto his back and crawled on top of him kissing her way to his face.

"So what is it you want?"

"I want nothing."

"Liar, everyone wants something." She said as her hand touched his head revealing his mind to her.

"Well I don't."

"If you don't want anything then why are you rubbing against me like you want something?"

"Just because my body gives in doesn't mean I do."

She lowered her head next to his ear and whispered to him.

"Come on tell me, what do you want? Do you want me?" She said before turning into Starfire.

Robin's eyes widened at he tried to push her away but she held him down. His eyes met hers and he couldn't help but fall into a trance. His eyes glazed and it was obvious he was under a spell.

"You don't want me?" She said in Starfire's voice.

"Then how about me?"

She then turned into the very image of Raven. Robin's hands moved all over her lower back and grabbed her ass.

"That's it. Give in to your desires. Take me Robin, make me yours."

Robin's human and diabolic mind knew he was under a spell and worked together to bring him back. They both knew if she could hold get him to fuck her then he would be lost forever. Robin's egos decided it was now or never and let loose. His eyes returned to their "normal" red color and began to glow with uncontrolled anger and hatred. His hands began to deform into wicked claws and great horns bursted from his brow. Robin grabbed the woman by her arm and flung her towards a wall. Her body slammed against it leaving an impression and her body breathless. It took her a few seconds to regain her vision. She pushed herself out of her impression hitting the ground with a dull thud. She looked at the transformed Robin and knew that sexual desire would not work on him so maybe other kinds would. She probed his mind again and found exactly what she wanted.

"What do you want Robin?" She began to transform again but this time into Terra.

Robin's eyes glowed an even darker red and his body began to transform even more.

"Do you want me? Or me?" She said, this time turning into Robin's nemesis Slade.

Robin's fangs grew to an amazing length while his skin began to turn red and scaled. His spine lengthened until a long dragon-like tail with a deadly stinger wrapped itself around his leg as if it had a mind of its own. Sharp spikes began to sprout from his shoulders, elbows, chin, and knees until he looked like a true fiend of the pit. With a speed that no mortal creature could match Robin launched himself at the vision of Slade grabbing "him" by the throat and holding "him" against the wall baring his now elongated fangs at him which now dripped a green poison which burned holes through the wooden floor. Robin roared at his illusionary opponent before speaking.

"I told you...I...NEED...NOTHING!"

The illusion of Slade turned back into the beautiful devil-woman.

"Im..amazed...you have...a will power...that rivals angels. You passed the test Robin. Now...put me down..."

Robin set the woman down but was still transformed until she touched his forehead which caused his body to shift painfully back to normal save for his wings, new tail, fangs, and now transformed claws.

"Who are you?"

"Me? I'm Lust sugar and you just passed my test."

Robin began to laugh his ass off at the irony of it all. He looked at the wall with her impression on it and back down at her since his transformation gave him greater height so he was now a giant at seven feet.

"Um..sorry about the whole slamming into the wall thing."

Lust stood up on her tip-toes and kissed Robin on his lips.

"Don't worry about that hun, now since you passed the test I guess its time to train you."

"So what do I have to do?"

"Your what eighteen?"

"Yeah"

"Okay then you have to seduce eighteen people then before you have mastered this sin. But don't worry sugar I like you so I'll help you."

"Thanks Lust."

"Hey anything for a cutey like you and besides I can finally see Padre again!" She yelled jumping up and down excitedly.

'What a blond.' Robin thought.

"Okay lets go hun."

"Um go where?"

"To downtown of course where else would it be easy to find eighteen people to seduce?"

Robin shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

"Alright let's go."

To be continued...

Alright im done with this chapter unless I get reviews asking for it im not gonna add the training chapter(s) and will go straight on to the next sin Gluttony. So as always enjoy and review.


	9. Plans Revealed saga break

(Eh I decided to add the training. It'll help readers understand how Robin is able to do something later on in the story. Ok on with the story!)

After half an hour of flight Robin landed in Downtown Jump City with Lust in his arms. Lust jumped from his arms and looked around noticing people were cramming in and out of clubs and bars. She nodded her head and turned back to the boy wonder.

"Okay now im gonna teach you how to probe minds. Basically its just a simple task of looking into a persons mind and listening to their thoughts. Try it on...that girl over there."

Robin looked at a young girl sitting at a bus stop and did as Lust told him. He could see incoherent thoughts of a boy back in her home town and could hear his name being said several times.

"Okay what did you get?"

"Her boyfriend's name and what he looks like."

"Good, good. You have to practice to be able to probe as deep as me but you got the basic principles down. Okay now lets probe someone and transform into their ideal mate."

"How do I..."

"Simple look at their thoughts and focus on that image. Try it on that girl again."

"Okay find the image again."

Robin closed his eyes and found her boyfriend again and focused. Even thought he couldn't see it his body was changing to look like the bus girl's boyfriend. When he opened his eyes he was fully changed.

"Wow if that's what her boyfriend looks like then I'm gonna be sick. Change back babe please. Well now you know how to look like what your opponent desires, now please change the hell back!"

Robin closed his eyes and changed back to normal. He suppressed a laugh when Lust hugged him and told him not to look like that ever.

"Well im feeling generous so instead of the original eighteen I said earlier you only have to seduce one person but this one will be harder then the others."

Lust looked around until she saw the perfect target for Robin: a nun.

"Seduce her." She said pointing at the nun.

"But that's a nun."

"So? She's young and you know what I can tell that she needs a good lay badly."

"Alright."

"Remember what I just taught you and also probe her mind to find out what she is thinking so you can work the conversation to your side."

"Got it."

"Um Robin sugar."

"Yeah?"

"You might want to change first."

"Oh yeah sorry."

Robin probed the nun's mind and found her ideal guy which looked like him. Robin was confused but transformed into himself minus the tail, wings, and other diabolic parts. He walked over to the nun who was reading a romance novel.

"Excuse me sister is this seat taken?"

"No, not at all...Robin."

"How do you know my name?"

"Ah you don't remember me? Now im hurt."

Robin caught the scent of the woman and knew instantly who it was. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. He looked at her eyes which were now violet with red. He kissed her lips and was about to pull away when she grabbed his neck and pulled him into a deeper kiss. When he finally had to breath he laughed and looked at the nun.

"Nice disguise Candi."

"I was hoping you'd like it lover boy."

"Woah, woah, hold the fuck up! Candi what the hell are you doing here!"

"Simple I wanted to see Robin." She said touching his cheek with the back of her hand.

"Robin do you know her?"

"Yeah she was the one who gave me your card and her number."

"I'm surprised Robin. You seduced the toughest devil in hell other than me of course without even trying. Although she wasn't supposed to be the target you passed my training. I hate it when I never get to enjoy training people. Oh well. Robin when you see Padre give him my card and tell him to give me a call okay?"

"Got it Lust. Who's the next closest sin?"

"Probably Gluttony followed by Sloth, fuckers don't do anything but stay at their homes."

"Alright then im off."

Robin tried to get up but was held down by Candi who was shaking her head from side to side.

"No Robin stay a little longer please?" She gave him a sad puppy eye look hoping he would stay.

Robin just shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I can stay for a little while I mean I don't have a set time limit to finish training."

Candi eyes brightened and she screamed for joy. Lust left mumbling something about leaving them before they started mating in front of her.

Meanwhile back at the tower. The other Titans were watching T.V.. Kurt had come back not to long ago but had yet to meet Padre who was busy messing with Raven. After a hour of watching T.V. with BB, Cyborg, and Starfire he decided to go to his room. He slowly moved a sleeping Starfire off of his lap and walked to his room which was past Raven's. When he was about three feet from her door it mysteriously opened and something large was flung out slamming against the wall.

"AND STAY OUT PADRE!"

Padre slowly picked himself up swatting dust from his jacket when he noticed the angel three feet from him. Kurt instantly knew who he was looking at.

"The Morning Star."

Padre smiled at the title.

"Ah I haven't been called that in such a long time...not since the fall."

"What are you doing here Morning Star?"

"Please stop calling me that, that was a long time ago before I fell from grace. Call me Padre if you will."

"Your known by many names Lucifer and Padre isn't one of them."

Unknown to the two outsiders Raven was listening in on their conversation. Her ear was pressed against the door and she made every step not to make a sound that would alert the two of her presence.

"So what is a planetar doing on Earth? Shouldn't you be leading your troops into battle against my kind and demon kind?"

"I was sent here by my superiors on a mission you wouldn't understand. So what is the arch-devil of hell doing here?"

"I'm here to stop a war little one and I need her and my ward to do it."

"No one can stop the war Not you, not even my lord can."

"Of course I cant im not as powerful as I was before the fall and he cant because he has no physical body anymore."

"No thanks to you."

"We can't, but those two have the ability to stop the war on their own, well them and another ."

Kurt's eyes widened when he realized what Padre was speaking of.

"But that's forbidden for all three races."

Padre laughed his fangs showing in the dim hallway light.

"Nothing is forbidden for me and if the demons weren't so war hungry they would've done so before I even thought of it. How do you think she came into existence?" Padre said pointing at Raven's door.

"She was the first attempt Kurt and where her father quit I will pick up. One way or another Kurt this war will end, either Robin, Raven, the child, and I will end it or the demons will...and it would do you good not to get in my way planetar. I may not be as strong as I once was but I can still destroy you without breaking a sweat. Oh and if you're going to tell your superiors about this I suggest you don't otherwise you'll be seen as incapable of completing your mission, whatever that is."

Padre walked past Kurt laughing along the way.


	10. Seven Sins saga: Sloth

Robin decided to walk to where he could sense Sloth since he could not fly due to his increased weight. He had met Gluttony and passed his test...just barely. Three straight days of doing nothing but eating food even while doing other things like using the bathroom or shower. If it wasn't for his increased metabolism he was sure he'd end up with a distended stomach. Robin swore he would not eat for at least a week after this. He stopped in front of an old apartment complex and looked at the names on the occupants list. One name caught his attention, an S. Loth as if that wasn't totally obvious. He pressed the buzzer and what sounded like a young girl answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi I'm here to see Sloth."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No I don't but I was sent by Padre."

Robin was buzzed in and walked towards the elevator. Once inside he pressed the ninth floor button and hoped it would not take long to reach his floor as the elevator smelled heavily of cigarette smoke and sex and the two were not the best fragrance in the world. Robin looked at all the graffiti on the walls and noticed most of it surprisingly was about the war. Nothing special just threats and numbers for sex with various devils and demons. One that particularly stood out was a drawing of a forked tail wrapped around a sword with the phrase "the end is soon Lord Demogorgon" under it. Strangely Robin punched a hole through the symbol and was scared. He hadn't felt fear like that since his parents died and that made him more frightened. The name sounded distantly familiar but it was probably his diabolic blood that recognized it. He decided he'd ask Padre later about the name. He was drawn out of his thoughts when he heard the bell for his floor ring. He walked down the empty hallway listening to the sounds around him. He could smell everything from sex to cocaine in the hallway and came to the end of the hall. He stared at the door in front of him and knocked. He swear he could smell the scent of a hospital behind the door. His attention was soon on the little girl who opened the door. She was probably younger than him and wondered what she was doing in this type of place but then he noticed the small horns on her forehead and realized she wasn't normal.

"Hi are you here to see Grandpa Sloth?"

"Yeah I am is he here?"

"Yeah come on in, Grandpa doesn't get many visitors cept for Padre. They used to fight together after they fell from Heaven but Grandpa was injured so he doesn't move much now."

'That explains why he's Sloth.'

"I take care of him all by myself."

"Your one tough little girl. What happened to your parents?"

"They died a long time ago. Well I'll go see if Grandpa is awake now, wait right here."

Robin watched the little girl skip into the other room and noticed the wings on her back were feathered, small but white feathered like a doves. It didn't take long for her to bounce right back into the room.

"Grandpa's awake so you can go see him."

"Thanks."

Robin walked into the room and saw a man lying on a bed not moving at all except for his head. He looked no older than Alfred, Bruce Wayne's butler and friend.

"Ah Robin please come in, have a seat. Sonya why don't you go watch T.V.? Robin and I have to talk in private." His voice was ancient and sounded wise beyond comparison.

"Ok Grandpa, call me if you need anything."

"I will."

Robin watched as the happy little girl bounced out of the room closing the door behind her. He pulled up a chair and sat down. Sloth sighed before speaking.

"Such a sweet girl, just like her mother rest her soul."

"If you don't mind me asking what happened to her mother?"

"Her mother was killed with her father for being Sonya's parents."

"Meaning?"

"Robin I don't know if you noticed but Sonya is a rare breed. She is half-celestial and half-devil a powerful but forbidden breed among the three races."

"So it's forbidden for devils and celestials to have children together?"

"Yes and demons with devils or celestials. All three races forbid it out of fear."

"Fear of what?"

"For demons its fear that they will be destroyed or the war will end, for devils it's our survival, and for celestials their survival and fear of destruction. But Padre told me once of a plan to help create a half-breed powerful enough to stop the war."

"Sonya told me you and Padre fought together after the fall, what was it like?"

"What? The fall? Or the war?"

"Everything. I want to know about our..well my history."

"Hehe your different from the younger devils, you actually care about your past. Well to be short the fall was the most excruciating thing anyone could and would ever face. Most devils had their wings sawed off or were subject to humiliation and mutilation no mortal could ever face. I once had large powerful wings, covered with white feathers but those were sawed off when I joined the Morning Star or as he is better known Lucifer in his fight against Heaven and lost. My soldiers and I were wrapped in heavy silver chains and cast down from Paradise. We fell through the Astral for three days before landing in Hell. I'm sure you experience was similar."

"Yeah but I don't think I fell for three days."

"That's because Earth is only a day's fall from Hell, Heaven is three days fall."

"Wow I didn't know that. Please continue."

"Thank you. After we landed their was much chaos. It was basically every man for himself, dog eat dog but Lucifer being the charismatic leader he was rallied us together and with his leadership we conquered the native races of Hell and it was at that time I met Padre. Him and his unit had landed after being defeated at the Garden of Eden but not before destroying it. He was a great leader and a great friend to all devils no matter what their rank or status was. Soon after we conquered Hell an army of demons had decided to attack hearing that we had not rallied yet, haha we had annihilated them but not long after that the Celestials came to try and finish us off but in the time it took them to make their decision and regain power we had gathered more strength from the conquered natives of Hell and repelled them. The Morning Star had used most of his power to revive all of the fallen angels who died when they landed and those who were killed by the celestials but in doing this had lost much of his power but he was still formidable and to this day still is. Padre and I were inseparable until one fateful battle I was wounded by a demon. The blow had paralyzed me from the neck down and I would no longer be able to fight but I was saved by Padre who helped become what I am today."

"You mentioned something about Padre having a plan having to do with a half-breed. Do you know what it is?"

"Only Padre knows but word on the street is that he has found a powerful Devil to be the half-breed's father and he is looking for a powerful demoness or angel to be the mother. He plans to use the half-breed to stop the war once and for all."

"Thanks for the info."

"No problem, so other than the history lesson what else did you come here for?"

"I want you to train me."

"Alright You have to do nothing but lay on your back for a week doing nothing at all. Doing this will strengthen your mind therefore giving you psychic powers like me."

"Alright I'll do it. Can I sleep the whole week off?"

"Yes if you can sleep that long."

"Trust me after how much Gluttony made me eat I can sleep for a month."

"Yes his training is strange but his results are astounding."

"What does his training do?"

"It Strengthens your body against attacks making you able to shrug off blows easily."

"Wow didn't know that. Well see you in a week."

"After this is over come over and I can tell you some war stories if you don't mind listening to an old geezer like me."

"No I don't mind your stories are actually entertaining. It's very similar to the book Paradise Lost."

"Yes that was written by a human but it was a devil that relayed the whole experience to him."

"Wow you learn something new everyday. Well good night."

Okay so now you got a history lesson and an update all in one! So as always enjoy and review!


	11. Meeting big G saga break

Robin opened his eyes and could feel something binding his arms and legs. A great black manacle was attached to each of his wrists and ankles. He could smell various things burning- skin, metal, wood, and rock the mixed smells would've made him sickened as a human but now it was just a really bad smell. He look around and could not see Sloth or anyone else only the bay and the city docks. It was then he realized where he was bound, he was bound to the Titans Tower and his city was on fire. He tried to break free of his bonds and found that he couldn't gather the strength to do it or transform. He roared out in anger at whoever had done this to him and his city. He could hear laughter in the distance but this was the laughter only a psycho could give. A great figure rose up from behind the buildings of Jump City. This creature was huge towering over the tallest building in the city. Robin could see this creature was far from natural as he could see it had two hyena like heads attached to two long serpentine necks and two freakishly long tentacles for arms which destroyed anything they touched turning it into fine dust. The creature opened one of its mouths and from it launched a massive fireball that incinerated half a dozen city blocks. The other head laughed before launching its own fireball destroying another half dozen blocks. Robin could do nothing but watch helplessly as the Titans city was incinerated piece by piece. He hung his head down in shame not wanting to watch the destruction continue but his head quickly shot up when he could not hear anything else not even the massive creature moving. Robin didn't see the creature at all it was as if it just simply vanished from thin air. Then Robin heard the water moving behind him and he knew it was behind him.

"What do you want?"

"Join us devil spawn and I will spare you and your friends lives."

"My friends! What have you done with them?"

Robin looked in the direction the creature's tentacle pointed and could see Raven and the other Titans all bound like him only they were bound to a warehouse.

"Lucifer won't be coming to rescue you devil spawn so its pointless calling for him. Now join us!"

Robin was confused to say the least. He wasn't calling for Lucifer he was calling for...then it hit him. He finally found out who Padre really was. He was right the first time when he was in Hell. Robin shook his head trying not to worry too much about it but unfortunately the creature took his head shake as an answer and growled at his defiance.

"Fine." The right head said.

"If you won't join us then your friends die!" The left head yelled. As one the two heads opened their mouths.

Robin tried even harder to break free of his bonds now. But it was no use.

"Demogorgon no!"

But his cry fell on deaf ears as the creature launched it two projectiles which combined into one before slamming against the warehouse which held his friends.

Robin shot up straight sweat covering his face. He wiped his face with his hand and looked around at his surroundings he was still in Sloth's house and he could see Sloth looking at him.

"That was some dream Robin to wake you up like that."

"I don't know if that was a dream or a vision of the future...I failed the test didn't I? I moved my body."

"Actually you have been lying there for longer than we agreed which would explain how can you can see into the possible future."

"How long..was I asleep?"

"Two weeks straight."

"Wow...I guess I passed my training then?"

"Yes far more then I expected you to. Now is there anything you want to know before you leave for your next training?"

"Sloth who is Demogorgon?"

"Demogorgon is the most powerful demon prince alive even more powerful than Raven's father Trigon. Padre has not bothered trying to kill him because he is completely mad. His two heads are two different minds and fight against each other constantly thus preventing him from taking any action against Hell or Earth. Why did your vision have something to do with him?"

"Yes it did and from what I saw Hell better muster it's whole army soon unless I do something."

"Well I support you Robin so don't worry about that. Now go your far behind your training schedule. Your friends must be worried sick about you by now."

"Yeah your right. Okay I'll be going now. I might just drop in sometime to hear some stories."

"That would be good."

Robin got up off the floor and dusted himself off before leaving the room. Sonya was sitting there watching T.V..

"Bye Sonya be safe now."

Sonya blushed and said a meek goodbye before Robin left.

Robin stood outside the apartment building and wondered who was next to take. He had greed, envy, pride, and wrath left and all were far from where he was. Well the closest was greed so he would go see him. As he was walking his empty stomach made itself known.

"I'm sure Greed has something to eat, I'll ask him when I see him."

(At the Titans Tower)

Padre sat cross-legged on the tower roof watching his charge train and grow. He was becoming more powerful that was for sure and would soon rival Trigon after finishing Greed. Padre wanted to make Raven trust Robin more she already did and destroying her father would sure bring the two closer together. Padre noticed a few things happened since Robin left. For one thing Starfire didn't complain about Robin being gone sure she asked when he was coming back and worried but she didn't care for him like she used to. She now had her eyes on the celestial Kurt. Padre chuckled wondering what his superiors would say if they knew Kurt loved a mortal. It was forbidden for him to love when he had a mission to accomplish- whatever that mission was. Padre had to talk to someone, someone who he should've destroyed a long, long time ago. Padre got up and looked at one of his claws which seemed to grow longer. He stabbed the air and dragged his claw making an ancient fiery symbol in the air. The symbol burned before opening up letting a bright light shine through illuminating the area like the sun. Padre pulled out a pair of sunglasses from his coat pocket and put them knowing they wouldn't do him any good but he liked these glasses so he didn't care. He stepped through the portal but left a foot hanging out keeping the portal open.

"Raven if you want you can tag along."

He could hear her gasp and smiled knowing she thought that he didn't know she was there. She walked out of her hiding place and walked over to him. He smiled at her and grabbed her arm dragging her into the portal and bringing his foot in which allowed the portal to close.

"So why you following me and eavesdropping on my conversations? Yes I know about that too."

Raven looked down and sighed.

"Im sorry Padre."

"It's okay Raven and you don't have to call me Padre anymore since you know who I am but around your friends call me Padre okay?"

"Deal...Lucifer."

Padre smiled before pulling her close to his side. His infernal body heat wamred Raven in a way no human could and she wondered if Robin had the same kind of heat.

"You know what I see you as?"

Raven gave him a skeptic look thinking he was going to be a smartass again but she saw the look in his eyes and knew he was being serious.

"No what do you see me as?"

"A daughter."

Padre looked away at the glowing gate that seemed to be flying towards them while Raven thought about what was said. She could actually see Padre as a father, a childish one but a father none the less. Something she always wanted was a loving father that wasn't worried about her powers and she knew Padre was exactly that.

"Umm...Padre?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I call you dad?"

Padre smiled again and ruffled her hair with his clawed hand.

"Of course I don't mind at all. We're here."

"Where's here?"

"The pearly gates of course. Well they had to tighten security after the war and after a few packs of demons made it through several times."

Raven looked up at saw the towering white gates shining like a beacon. Two towers on each side stood tall with two angels wielding bows and arrows in each. At the gate stood two silvered skinned angels with topaz eyes. Their swords were large and powerful showing a sharpness no mortal blade could ever match. Their white feathered wings covered them like cloaks and they stared at Padre and her with no emotion. As Padre tried to walk through the gates the two angels blocked him with their swords. Padre looked at them and said something in a language not even Raven could understand and they sheathed their swords and let him pass. Raven held onto Padre's leg and tried to keep her face hidden from the cold stare of the angelic guards. Padre held her close knowing that if the guards found out about her they would not hesitate to kill her. Soon the pair came to a great mountain which seemed to pierce the sky. Padre sat down and let Raven jump on his back before getting back up and walking the huge flight of stairs.

"So Raven you had your eye on anyone lately?"

Raven was glad Padre could not see her blush as she remembered Robin and wondered how much he changed since he was gone.

"Yeah just one person but I have a question dad, how much has Robin changed since he left. You know physically?"

"That all depends. When I saw him his wings were more transformed and so were his claws, and fangs, also he has a tail now. How much more he'll transform depends on how severe his training is."

"Is there anyway he can make his wings vanish like yours?"

"Damn that's what I forgot to teach him! Oh well when he comes back I'll teach him. Why you like him better without wings?"

"No I just want to see him with just a tail and...hey you tricked me!"

"It's okay Raven I know all about you and your feelings for him. I knew that before I even read your diary."

"That visible huh?"

"Yeah, you two have been together the longest and Robin's not afraid of your powers. He likes you the way you are and trust me you should see what goes on in that boy's mind when your involved, man its better than reading a hustler!"

Raven blushed wondering what Robin exactly thought about her.

"All I know is you two would be happy together. Especially since you don't have to worry about Starfire anymore."

"Yeah im glad she went for Kurt but I have a feeling she went for him because she was scared of Robin's new look."

"Yeah but you don't care do you?"

"No not at all. His wings may take up a lot of space but I don't mind his new look in fact I like it. What was that thing you and Kurt were talking about in the hallway. Something about me and Robin helping you stop a war."

"I have a plan on how to stop the war between Heaven and Hell that requires you two to work but we'll wait until Robin comes back before I let anything else out. This mountain has ears you know."

As if on cue hundreds of cherub flew from out the crevices swarming all over the place before departing.

"...if there is anything I hate more than demons its cherubs."

"I actually understand you for once."

"Well we're finally at the top."

"That was quick."

"For me it was your still human so it would take you months maybe even years to reach the top."

"Wow that's a workout right there."

"Yup now lets go see the big man."

"You mean?"

"Yeah God."

The two walked into what looked like a amphitheater and Padre walked ahead into the center.

"Hey old man! I'm home!"

A bright flash filled the theater and Raven could feel another presence. She saw Padre looking at his claws waiting for something. The light dimmed until a large floating ball of light the size of a truck floated in front of Padre.

"You done now with the light show old man?"

"What are you doing here Lucifer?"

"What I cant talk to an 'old' friend?"

"You know you are not welcome here and neither is that half-breed."

Padre made a glass of scotch appear and took a sip from it. Raven gulped seeing as Padre seemed to be doing everything to piss God off.

"Hey leave my daughter out of this, this is between you and me."

"What do you want?"

"I've come to ask you for a favor."

"You asking me a favor? And what is it you want huh? Forgiveness? Redemption?"

"You know this is the same shitty attitude which made you lose half of Heaven to me. And no im here to ask you to let the planetar Kurt mate with the mortal Starfire."

The amphitheater seemed to rumble as God voiced his outrage.

"NEVER!"

"You know he has feeling for her and if you won't let him share his feeling I will and I don't think that Heaven can lose another soldier." Padre sipped his scotch before continuing.

"You know if you don't want your angels breeding with mortals than why make them able to you selfish son of a bitch?"

"Lucifer do not make me smite you."

"Yes smite me oh mighty smiter! You couldn't hit the broad side of a demons ass! Hell I should've fully put you out of your misery if it wasn't for your little whipping boys Micheal and Gabriel. I tried to leave peacefully and you decided not to let followers leave when we specifically said we would not follow a tyrant like you. Well you got two enemies now, Devils and demons and you know what some devils want this war to be over and im gonna grant them their wish with Raven and Robin's help."

"That is forbidden Lucifer among all three races you know this, I know this, and even Demogorgon knows this!"

"You think I care what the rules are! Rules are meant to be broken and bent old man and this is one I intend on breaking! Now im going to leave with my daughter now and let poor Kurt know that his lord who he is so loyal to won't let him be with the woman he loves. We'll see if you can take losing another soldier to you greed. Come one Raven."

Padre drank the rest of his scotch and threw the glass at the ground before God and spit on the ground the spit hissing as it burned through the holy ground.

"That was really stupid dad, he's God he can.."

"Do nothing. He lost most of his power when I destroyed his physical body so he is no threat to me nor anyone else."

"You really don't like him why is that?"

"He destroyed a lot of my friends and allies and someone very close to me named Lilith."

"I see well are you really gonna tell Kurt about this?"

"Of course, Kurt loves Starfire and I'll be damned if I let that ball of light get in the way of his freedom of choice and love for her."

"Your nothing like what they say in texts you know that right?"

"Yeah I tempt people that's true but I tempt them to make their own choices which in God's eyes the choices I tell them to make are sins even though he has done all seven sins and broken every commandment he's made." Padre laughed the whole way back to the tower after saying this and watched the sun rise with his new daughter at his side.

(Oh yeah that was a good one! Well next is Greed! So stay tuned and another thing the things that were written about God are opinions I made to make Padre sound more like the devil he is portrayed as in Paradise Lost and im my mind so if anything that was said offends you don't bother flaming me because you'll make me read it and laugh. But if you must than flame away!)


End file.
